The Origins of Chaos
by Zeus Lord of the Sky
Summary: When Venom spawns a new symbiote while killing Eddie Brocks family, his daughter becomes its host. This is her story
1. prologue

The Origins of Chaos

I do not own the Spider-Man

Prologue

Zoe Brock was running home from school as the sun was setting. She was running home seeing as she was late from her tutoring session that ran late.

'Mom is going to kill me.' Zoe thought as she neared the old brownstone that she lived in with her mother since she was little.

When Zoe made it home she noticed the front door was broken in. "Mom!" She screamed as she ran inside and heard two voices.

"Did you think We wouldn't find you?" The first voice asked in a sinister tone. "We will always find you."

"Leave now before someone calls the cops." The voice she knew to be her mother said.

Zoe crept slowly towards the kitchen when she heard a crash from inside and ran through the door to see Venom standing over her mother.

"Get away from her!" She yelled at Venom as he turned to her.

Venom smirked as he approached her. "Our little girl thinks she can stand up to us. How cute." He said as raised his fist to hit her. Just before he was about to hit her he stopped as the Symbiote rippled over his body. "No not again!" He screamed as part of the symbiote separated from his body and jumped onto Zoe.

As the symbiote spread over her body, Zoe struggled to try and get it off of her. "No I don't want this!" She screamed as the new symbiote covered her body completely.

Venom heard the sirens of coming patrol cars and turned to leave the building. "We will finish this next time baby girl." He ran out of the house as Zoe got up still covered in the now bonded symbiote.

"Next time father we will destroy you." She said as the sirens got closer. "We are Chaos and we will have our revenge."

The police saw Venom leaving the area and several ran inside to see Zoe's mother's dead body and an open window. "Do you think the daughter survived if she was here?" One officer asked.

"Hard to say." A second said as he grabbed his radio to call for transport for the body.

On the neighboring building Chaos sat watching her mother's body be taken from the house and sent to the morgue. She cried for her mother and herself seeing as her life was now changed forever with the bonding to Chaos.

She decided to find someone that could help her with Chaos and got p to leave. Before leaving she looked at herself in a window and saw that with Chaos she was bulkier than before and that Chaos was blue in color. 'Time to go.' She thought as she jumped from building to building hoping she would get her revenge.

 **Author's Note**

Read and review. This is my first story so constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own Spider-man

Jason Parker was working on delivering some newspapers as was his job. It didn't pay as much as what Peter did but Jason figured he would rather not try to take pictures of himself in his alien costume. Jason is the host to a symbiote named Nero as he called it. It is the son of another symbiote named Toxin. Jason tried to teach Nero the difference between right and wrong and was being pretty successful.

Pat was wanting him to prove to the world that not all of Nero's and Toxins race were all bad. Jason knew it would be a long and hard journey but he was still going to try anyway. After all his uncle Ben Parker had always said:

"With great power comes great responsibility." A saying that Jason took to be a life modeling phrase and he was teaching Nero this as well. The city didn't exactly need more heroes at the moment. New York was full of them with Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, Doctor Strange, and Toxin as well as a few others.

It also has a lot of supervillains to counter these people. Living in this city is pretty chaotic at times is a thought that went through every New Yorkers head. It only got worse when psychos like Kassidy get superpowers from an alien symbiote named Carnage and who is Neros grandfather. Not to mention that Eddie Brock is Venom.

The symbiotes get a lot of bad press and really it needs to end. That's what Jason had decided to make his responsibility. To help his friend's race out because not every one of them is evil and they don't deserve to be treated as such.

Zoe Brock had a different opinion on this topic. She had watched Venom and Eddie murder her mom. That incident made her the host of a symbiote named Chaos. She didn't trust the thing in her head but she also didn't want to get rid of it till she found Venom. She wanted revenge against her father and she would use any means necessary to get it.

However she also didn't know a thing about the alien creature inside her body. Unlike Jason who tried to learn as much about his as he could she tried to avoid the topic. Which is ironically what begins this story.

Jason had finished his job and was heading home which is usually when trouble would find him. On his way home he found a group of four guys surrounding one of his classmates in an alley. Jason walked over to the group quietly til he was next to it he seen that it was Zoe.

"You know gentlemen it isn't good form to scare a lady especially one so pretty," Jason said his attitude was confident unlike how he was at school.

"What do you think you're going to do about it kid?" the leader said.

"I am going to knock you out of course," Jason said as he took a couple steps forwards. The gang of four men started laughing so hard they didn't hear the second part of that sentence which was, "Hey Nero mind helping me out a bit?"

"Sure just give it a second," a voice that only Jason could hear in his head said to him. After that exchange a suit that looked like Toxins slim form showed up. The only difference is that it is red and black. The two men that saw this stopped laughing and tried to run away.

They didn't get very far when two red tendrils latched on to both of their backs which Jason used to slam the two together knocking them out. One of the two remaining thugs pulled a knife on Jason or Nero as he called his alter ego and tried to stab him with it. The alien superhero dodged the knife and hit the guy wielding it with his fist.

The final thief tried to kick him but Nero caught it and as lightly as he could slammed the guy on the ground. Zoe had a panicked look on her face as memories of what happened to her mom came to her.

"No we cannot let it happen again we won't let it happen again!" Zoe screamed as Chaos covered her body.

"What is her problem?" Nero asked but he got no answer. Chaos jumped at him which Nero effortlessly dodged. Chaos then began shooting tendrils at the alien encased hero who was dodging every one of her moves. Jason sighed to himself inside his alien costume before he said, "Don't hate me for this."

Nero then jumped in the air and turned his right arm into a curved black sword which he used to cut the incoming tendrils. Once he landed in front of her he punched her with his left fist and used the blade to kick Chaos in the face (he used the blade like a staff to support his weight when he kicked her). Chaos was beginning to realize as was Zoe that she was on the losing end of this fight. Jason landed and planted his feet firmly in the alley.

"Hey Jason," Nero said.

"What is it buddy?" Jason asked.

"Is this fight unfair?" Nero asked to which Jason considered the question.

"Hey buddy mind removing the suit so we can convince her that we aren't evil?" Jason asked his partner.

"Sure but at the first sign of danger from her I am going to take control," Nero answered as the suit started to fade reviling Jason's civilian clothes.

"Yeah I hear you," Jason said back. Chaos faded from Zoe to see what was going on.

"I am confused," Zoe said.

"Oh I was talking to the alien symbiote I assumed you would know since you also had one," Jason said.

"They can talk?" Zoe asked.

"Of course they can talk they are sentient beings you know," Jason said.

"What else should I know about this thing?" Zoe asked.

"Well each symbiotes offspring is twice as strong as the parent," Jason said.

"So mine is twice as strong as Venom," Zoe stated.

"At base yes," Jason said then continued, "other factors go into strength such as experience and biomass."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Spider-man

"So father is still stronger than us?" Zoe asked with Chaos leaking into how she was talking to Jason.

Jason nods. "As you are now he would easily defeat you."

"Could you train me?" Zoe asked with hope in her eyes. "I want to learn how to control this." She wanted to learn how to control the Symbiote so she could live her life again and get her revenge.

"I am still new to this but I know a person that can help you." Jason said as he led her back to the street. "He is the one who gave me Nero so he should be able to help."

Zoe was slightly skeptical at trusting a complete stranger that she never heard of before. "And you know where to find him?" She asked.

"Well no but I am sure he will find us after this little incident." Jason said as he started walking down the sidewalk. "So do you have a place you can stay?"

"I do but I don't count it as home." Zoe said as she followed him.

"If you need to you can stay with me." Jason offered to her.

"Thanks but I will be fine." Zoe said as she started walking off from him to think about what he told her. As she was passing an alley she heard a woman scream as she was being mugged.

'Ok if you can talk then help me try and save her.' She thought as Chaos coated her body as she ran down the alley.

In the alley there was a group of muggers surrounding one woman. "Just give us the purse and we won't hurt you much." The leader laughed at her while holding his knife out.

"Yeah lady just give us what we want and we might let you go." Another one laughed with the other three.

"Just let me go." The woman said as she held her purse close to her chest.

"I guess we get to do this the fun way then boys." The leader said as he raised the knife as he approached their victim.

Just as he was going to bring the knife to stab her a blue tendril knocks the knife from his hand. "Now this just doesn't seem fair to us." Chaos said from the wall above the woman with a feral looking smirk. "Now we can do this the fun was or the boring way."

The muggers in their stupidity raise their weapons towards Chaos.

"Oh goody we can do this the fun way." She said as she jumped off the wall and sent a few tendrils at the muggers to knock the weapons from their hands.

Instead of running they charged Chaos to overwhelm her with numbers.

She quickly uses her tendrils to knock out two of them while she throws two more into the walls of the alley hard enough to knock them out.

They leader decides to run and heads towards the opening of the alley. Unfortunately for him Chaos sent a tendril at him to wrap around his waist and pulled him back and grabbed his arm and started to bend it.

"Stop it hurts!" He yelled.

"Did you stop when she asked?" Chaos asked as the woman he was going to mug ran from the alley. "Be glad I don't break it." She said before grabbing his head and slamming it down to knock him out.

Chaos looked at the other muggers and put them in a pile where they could be seen before using a tendril to go to the roof tops to start her trek to her temporary place of rest. She refused to call it home anymore after what happened to her mother.

Unknown to Chaos she was being watched during her short fight by two parties. One was laughing like a maniac under a hooded robe as he vanished into a mystic portal to begin plotting the downfall of this new hero. This being was Shadow Mage a user of the arcane arts and a psychopath that just want the world to burn.

The other party was the man Jason said could help her train with her Symbiote as he was the one that gave Jason his. He was Toxin the other hero that played host to a Symbiote and was trying to change the public's perception on Symbiotes as a whole. He followed after Chaos to talk to her to learn more about her and to see where Chaos came from seeing as he did not spawn her and was worried on whether it was Carnage his father or Venom his grandfather that was responsible for this new Symbiote. He also needed to know about the host to make sure she would not go evil and possibly ruin their reputation even more.

As Zoe got home she started to make her some dinner because she was starving from what she just did.

At a police precinct the muggers were being put into lock up while the woman gave her statement of what happened while a reporter that was there wrote all he heard down to make sure the paper he worked for was the first to report on this possible new hero.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man

Zoe was in her bed asleep until she heard a knock on her door. So she got up and dressed in a hurry then went to answer it. When she opened the door she found two people one was Jason who had finished his morning training early. The other was a person she didn't know but Jason seemed cool with him so she didn't care.

Of course with the most powerful alien symbiote on earth in you, you would be cool with anyone. She walked out of her house and pointed to the second guy. The look on her face was asking who he was. Jason motioned for him to introduce himself.

"I'm Patrick Mulligan though Jason here knows me as a friend of his," Pat said.

"Well you did help me though a hard time," Jason said.

"You are the guy that said yes," Pat said.

"Do either of you want to fill me in?" Zoe asked.

"Follow us and we will show you," Jason answered her. They walked to the old industrial district inside the city though just barley. Most of the buildings in it where abandoned factories for cars or other various products. They were not used anymore because the storehouses near the area are near one of Doctor Octopus old labs.

Jason went inside one buildings it looked like an old mattress factory. The light streaming through the windows was enough to illuminate the place. Zoe walked in after him and looked around noticing one of the machines was ripped from the ground. Something that would be impossible for a normal guy like Zoe assumed the other man was.

"Well you two can train together as I am finished and need to go find some action," Jason said.

"Am I not good enough to be your dance partner," Zoe joked.

"Not what I meant," Jason joked back.

"What is she talking about?" Nero asked Jason.

"Nothing you need be concerned with buddy," Jason answered his alien friend.

"Have fun Jason and remember Nero needs his play time," Pat told Jason.

"Yeah I know," Jason said when he left.

"How do you know about Nero?" Zoe asked Pat.

"I am the one that gave Nero to him," Pat said, "Right Tox?"

"Yeah Nero is a good boy," Toxin said though only Pat could hear him.

"You're him," Zoe said.

"Toxin the one thousandth generation and Jason's alien friends dad at your service," Pat said as the red and black that looks blue covered his body and formed the Toxin costume.

"Whoa!" Zoe said a little surprised though looking back it did make since.

"So should we get started?" Toxin asked.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Spider-Man

I only own Zoe Brock and Chaos. Nero and his host belong to a friend that has allowed me to use them.

"Where do we start?" Zoe asked as she was still processing everything that she has seen.

"We start with getting you to trust your symbiote." Toxin said. "To do that you need to open your mind to her so you can talk with her."

"And the best way to do that?" Zoe asked.

"Meditation might work." Toxin said as he leaned on a conveyer belt.

"Ok." Zoe said as she sat down and closed her eyes to relax to open her mind to Chaos. She took in several deep breaths. 'Are you there?'

'I'm here.' Chaos responded to her. 'I just want to help you.'

'Help how can, I trust you when you were part of our father and he killed my mother.' Zoe demanded of Chaos still having issues with trusting the spawn of Venom.

'Unlike my father and brother I haven't tried to control you. I only want to help you find closure and have a partnership with you.' Chaos said.

'Ok I can agree to be partners.' Zoe thought as she opened her eyes.

"That was quick." Toxin said as he motioned her to get up. "Now we train your powers so they become second nature to you."

Toxin lead Zoe to a conveyer belt that had several bottles and cans on it. "I want you to use your tendrils to knock each one over."

Zoe let Chaos emerge and cover her as she looked over the targets. "Too easy." She said firing one tendril but missed the target by six inches.

"Don't just fire at the target, focus and let the target be the only thing you see." Toxin said from behind her. "It is not as easy as it looks."

Chaos aimed for the same bottle and fired a tendril and this time knocked it over resulting in it breaking. She then did the same thing to the other bottles and cans. "What's next?" She asked looking at Toxin.

"Like Carnage you can morph your arms into bladed weapons. I want you to turn your left hand into an ax head and cut the conveyer belt.

Chaos tried to do on what he asked but was having issues completing the task. "Why won't it work? It should be working." Chaos exclaimed becoming agitated.

"Don't try and force it. Let it come naturally." Toxin said. "It won't work if you try and force it."

Chaos took several calming breathes and let the transformation take. Her left hand resembled and ax head and she smirked at this.

"Now cut the conveyer belt in half." Toxin said from the side.

Chaos lifted her left arm up and brought it down on the conveyer belt causing it to collapse in two parts where she cut. "Now what should I do?" Chao asked Toxin as her hand returned to normal.

"Now you practice and remember your weaknesses because you can bet that others will attempt to use them on you." Toxin said. "Also try not to kill anyone accidently. We are trying to counter Venom's and Carnage's evil to change the world's perception of Symbiotes."

"I promise to make sure I don't kill anyone." Chaos said as she turned to leave. "I think I'll patrol a little before heading home for lunch."

"Good luck." Toxin said as he left the warehouse.

Zoe left and shoot a tendril to start swinging between the buildings looking for anyone dumb enough to commit a crime in the city filled to the brim with Superheroes.


End file.
